1. Field of the Invention
(1) The present invention relates to a detergent composition which contains an alkali metal N-methyltaurate salt or an organic alkali N-methyltaurate salt of a fatty acid.
(2) The present invention relates to a detergent composition which contains an alkali metal taurate salt or an organic alkali taurate salt of a fatty acid.
(3) The present invention relates to a detergent composition which contains an alkali metal hypotaurate salt or an organic alkali hypotaurate salt of a fatty acid.
(4) The present invention relates to a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of a specific organic acid.
(5) The present invention relates to a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of a acylated peptide.
2. The Prior Art
For the purpose of improving foaming and foam quality, soaps have been frequently used as detergents in products such as cleansing foam, body shampoo and shampoo. Of these, the most frequently used are soaps made from salts of alkali metals, such as sodium and potassium, with fatty acids. On the one hand, they have the advantages of a lower cost, good foaming and a creamy foam quality. On the other hand, they have shortcomings including poor foaming at a neutral pH, creaking feeling and a stretched feeling after use.
In order to address the foaming at a neutral pH and the creaking feeling, soaps made with a fatty acid and a weak base such as triethanol amine and lysine have been used. However, they have problems in that they have the amine odor due to the weak base part, the foam quality deteriorates and a refreshing feeling is harder to achieve, and they cannot be blended into solid products due to a lower dissolution point (Krafft point).
The object of the present invention is to provide a detergent composition which has better foaming and foam quality, less pH dependence of the foaming, creamy foaming, no creaking feeling or stretched feeling and no offensive odor.
The inventors conducted earnest research based on the above mentioned problems and discovered that a detergent composition containing an alkali metal N-methyltaurate salt or an organic alkali N-methyltaurate salt of a fatty acid is superior to conventional products because it has better foaming and foam quality, less pH dependence of the foaming, creamy foam, no creaking feeling or stretched feeling and no offensive odor, thus completing the present invention.
That is, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains an alkali metal N-methyltaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 1].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 1]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and X denotes an alkali metal.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains an organic alkali N-methyltaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 2].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92Y+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 2]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and Y denotes an organic alkali.)
Also, the present invention provides an alkali metal N-methyltaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 3].
xe2x80x83Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 3]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, and X denotes an alkali metal.)
Also, the present invention provides an organic alkali N-methyltaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 4].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92Y+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 4]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and Y denotes an organic alkali.)
The inventors conducted earnest research based on the above mentioned problems and discovered that a detergent composition containing an alkali metal taurate salt or an organic alkali taurate salt of a fatty acid is superior to conventional products because it has better foaming and foam quality, less pH dependence of the foaming, creamy foam, no creaking feeling or stretched feeling and no offensive odor, thus completing the present invention.
That is, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains an alkali metal taurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 5].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 5]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and X denotes an alkali metal.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains an organic alkali taurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 6].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92Y+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 6]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and Y denotes an organic alkali.)
Also, the present invention provides a surfactant consisting of an alkali metal taurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 7].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 7]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, and X denotes an alkali metal.)
Also, the present invention provides a surfactant consisting of an organic alkali taurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 8].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92Y+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 8]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and Y denotes an organic alkali.)
The inventors conducted earnest research based on the above mentioned problems and discovered that a detergent composition containing an alkali metal hypotaurate salt or an organic alkali hypotaurate salt of a fatty acid is superior to conventional products because it has better foaming and foam quality, less pH dependence of the foaming, creamy foam, no creaking feeling or stretched feeling and no offensive odor, thus completing the present invention.
That is, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains an alkali metal hypotaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 9].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92Y+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 9]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and X denotes an alkali metal.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains an organic alkali hypotaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 10].
xe2x80x83Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H2N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92Y+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 10]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and Y denotes an organic alkali.)
Also, the present invention provides a surfactant consisting of an alkali metal hypotaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 11].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 11]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, and X denotes an alkali metal.)
Also, the present invention provides a surfactant consisting of an organic alkali hypotaurate salt of a fatty acid represented by the following general formula [Chemical formula 12].
Rxe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 12]
(In this formula, R denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and Y denotes an organic alkali.)
The inventors conducted earnest research based on the above mentioned problems and discovered that a detergent composition containing one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of a specific organic acid is superior to conventional products because it has better foaming and foam quality, less pH dependence of the foaming, creamy foam, no creaking feeling or stretched feeling and no offensive odor, thus completing the present invention.
That is, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of an organic acid chosen from among a group consisting of hydroxy fatty acid, alkyl ether carboxylic acid, hydroxyalkyl ether carboxylic acid, acylated amino acid, glycerine ether carboxylic acid and ester carboxylic acid.
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of hydroxy fatty acid represented by any of the following [Chemical formulas 13-14]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
(OH)nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 14]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of alkyl ether carboxylic acid represented by any of the following [Chemical formulas 15-16]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
R1xe2x80x94O(CH2)nCOOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 16]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of hydroxyalkyl ether carboxylic acid represented by any of the following [Chemical formulas 17-18]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 6-22, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of acylated amino acid represented by any of the following [Chemical formulas 19-20]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, R3 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
R1xe2x80x94COHNxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 20]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 6-22, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of glycerine ether carboxylic acid represented by any of the following [Chemical formulas 21-22]. 
(In this formula, R1 and R2 denote a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24 or hydrogen, R3 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 and R2 denote a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24 or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of ester carboxylic acid represented by any of the following [Chemical formulas 23-24]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen and X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.)
Also, the present invention provides an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt or an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of an organic acid chosen from among a group consisting of hydroxy fatty acid, alkyl ether carboxylic acid, hydroxyalkyl ether carboxylic acid, acylated amino acid, glycerine ether carboxylic acid and ester carboxylic acid, represented by the following [Chemical formulas 25-36]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
(OH)nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 26]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
(OH)nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 28]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 6-22, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, R3 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.)
R1xe2x80x94COHNxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 32]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 6-22, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 and R2 denote a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24 or hydrogen, R3 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and a denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 and R2 denote a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 8-24 or hydrogen, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali and n denotes an integer 1-2.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen and X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.) 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23 and X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.)
The inventors conducted earnest research based on the above mentioned problems and discovered that a detergent composition containing one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of an acylated peptide is superior to conventional products because it has better foaming and foam quality, less pH dependence of the foaming, creamy foam, no creaking feeling or stretched feeling and no offensive odor, thus completing the present invention.
That is, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of an acylated peptide.
Also, the present invention provides a detergent composition which contains one or more types chosen from among an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt and an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of an acylated peptide represented by the following [Chemical formulas 37-38]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, R3 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, n denotes an integer 2-30, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.)
R1CO(HNxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94CO)nOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 38]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, n denotes an integer 2-30, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.)
Also, the present invention provides an alkali metal taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt or an organic alkali taurate, N-methyltaurate or hypotaurate salt of an acylated peptide represented by the following [Chemical formulas 39-40]. 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, R3 denotes a methyl group or hydrogen, n denotes an integer 2-30, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.)
xe2x80x83R1CO(HNxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94CO)nOxe2x88x92H3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x88x92X+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[Chemical formula 40]
(In this formula, R1 denotes a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group with a carbon number of 7-23, R2 denotes a residue of an amino acid with the amino group and the carboxyl group removed, n denotes an integer 2-30, X denotes an alkali metal or organic alkali.)